Unforgiven
by Pervy-Hobbit-Fancier-Kare
Summary: When a girl turns up a Hogwarts, what will everyone do? And when they find out her big secret, what will SNAPE do to protect her?
1. Hallow's Eve and the Plan

buUnforgiven/b  
  
brChapter 1: Hallow's Eve and the Plan/u  
  
briDisclaimer: Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not me. I do own Karen though. That's about all. So yeah. Here's the story.  
  
br-----/i  
  
p If you had been forced to make a decision that could affect you forever, you might have done what Karen did. And if you ended up in the same place Karen did, you may have done something similar. And if what you did caused you to come close to death from all the pain of torture, you would have done what Karen did. But first, let's get the full story.  
  
  
p It was a beautiful day in October. Leaves turning colors, Hallow's Eve around the corner, everyone excited. Everyone, that is, except Karen Lynn. Karen Lynn, who was a shy girl who had just moved into the neighborhood, was dreading the day Hallow's Eve would come. It would be then she had to make her decision. Would she choose the path of a vampire, of a were-wolf, or of a human?  
  
  
p Of course, Karen loved all her traits. Her long, pointed, pearl-like fangs, her bright, eccentric yellow eyes. Heck, she even favored her snow-like shallow skin. She could run faster than anyone at school, she was intellegent, and she would eat her notebooks if someone could find someone more able of getting people to agree with their idea better than her. But of course, she had to choose.  
  
  
p A month passed by quickly. Karen hadn't even realized it until three days before Hallow's Eve. Now Karen was more frightened than ever. What was she to do!? And then it came to her. She wouldn't have to choose! She could get away! Why hadn't she thought of it before? She could run away! No one would be able to find her, and she could live happily! So she got to work with packing and planning. And ever closer came the dreaded Hallow's Eve.  
  
bri-----  
  
brA/N: Did you like the story? Think I should give up on it now? Yeah, right. Well, please reveiw! I would LOVE to hear what you think of this. And I could do with some ideas! Thanks in advanced!/i 


	2. Putting Plans to Action

buUnforgiven/b  
brChapter 2: Putting Plans to Action/u  
briDisclaimer: Still only own Karen. Harry Potter characters belong to J.K.Rowling. Not me!  
br-----/i  
p Everything was set. Karen had everything packed that she would need. Extra clothing, provisions, water, her drawing and writting book, and of course a sleeping bag and pillow.  
bri'I wonder if anyone will notice I'm gone.'/i Thought Karen as she looked toward the clock. Almost twelve. She would leave as soon as mid-night hit. It was the perfect plan.  
  
p Mid-night came. The clock on the mantle chimed twelve times, and Karen looked towards the window. Now was her chance. She rushed towards the window, and with a bit of a struggle, managed to open the old window. She slid outside into the freezing cold.  
br"Wish me luck." Karen said to no one in particular, and took off into the woods that surrounded her home.  
  
p Far away from Karen's home was Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And just leaving the Hogwarts Grounds at that moment was none other than Severus Snape, Head of Slytherain House, and Potions Master. The evening was cold, but he didn't mind it much. He tended to like the cold, really. Severus looked up towards the sky, and sighed inwardly. Three days until Hallow's Eve. Only three more days.  
  
p It was many hours later in the day that something strange happened. Hagrid was just getting through with his Care of Magical Creatures lesson on Unicorns, and it was as everyone was heading off that something rustled in the bushes near the Forbidden Forest. None of the students took heed though, as they figured it was just a wild animal from the forest, and they walked on. No one noticed the strange, pale girl sneak out of the shadows and towards the school. No one noticed the yellow eyes leering at them. No one noticed when Draco Malfoy dissapeared from the scene.  
bri-----  
br I decided to get down Chapter 2, so here you are! Don't you just love those little Cliff Hangers? They're ever so much fun to write! Hehehe. If you want me to continue, give me some ideas! When will Karen show herself to the Hogwarts residents, and how will they take to her? GIVE ME IDEAS! Flames will be used to burn my brother to ashes./i 


End file.
